Tmnt: Broken
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: April was attacked. Will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"I knew I shouldn't have come so late." I muttered under my breath. The dark shadows seemed to reach out for me as I scrambled to the alley. I paused to catch my breath as I listened for footsteps. I sighed. Finally, he was gone.

I continued down the alley slowly, keeping an eye out for my pursuer. I hear footsteps again and begin to run. The footseps grow louder and more frequent. My heart pounds in my ears and I can't get enough air. I look behind me, not stopping, to see how far away he is. He's close. I turn around and run straight into a wall.

I collapse onto the ground and my head is spinning. The man catches up to me and lands beside me. He reaches out for me and I try to push him off, but I can't see straight. He wrenches my hair tie out of my hair and I shriek from the pain. He glares down at me and puts his filthy hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare make a noise," I feel something sharp against my neck. "Or else." I nod and he removes his hand. I resign myself to ignoring him. I try to block the whole experience, but when he rips my shirt off of me, I am cold and am jerked back to reality. The rain begins to fall, and I hope it washes his touches from my body. His fingers grasp my chest while the other holds my hands out of the way. I try to squirm as he places his mouth over my nipples but this only results in him tying my hands to a pole behind me. He forces his mouth onto mine and I can't breathe because he's fingering me. He sticks himself into me and grabs my hair harshly.

We roll into the puddles and for a moment, I can't breathe. Then he turns me over and just grabs me, touches me, licks me. Vile rises in my throat and I spit to the side. Finally, he gets off of me, out of me. I exhale in relief. He pulls out a knife and my heart stops beating. He smiles an evil grin, then leans into me.

"Are you afraid to die?" He whispers in my ears. My eyes are wide as I shake my head.

He laughs at my response. "Don't worry little bitch. You're too good to die. But no one else can have you. You're mine." He flicked the knife at my face. Once, twice, three times. Blood pours down, making me feel dirty and sticky.

He sklashes the rope the held me to the pipe, but my hands are still bound. I sob as I stand up, for I am not impervious to the pain. I can't help it. I start to throw up. I throw up everything I ate and the acid erases his taste form me. I look around in the dirty puddles for some remainder of clothing. I manage to salvage my underwear, bra and the slpit in half dress I was wearing. My heels are broken. One is missing a heel all togrther and the other had a ripped strap. I pick up my purse and trudge into the sewers.

As I climb down the ladder, I still hear footsteps. His laugh rings in my ears. It can't happen again, not again. I start to run, racing down the labyrinth of sewer tunnels. I fall so many times, on broken bits of trash and uneven pavement, by the time I make it to the laor, I am covered in a whole new batch of filth and cuts.

When I enter, Mikey screams, then unsheaths his weapon and comes torwards me. I can't handle it. I can't handle it.

"I-i-t's me M-m-m-ikey." I stutter, but the words are barely out before his brothers run in, alerted by his scream of alarm.

Donnie immediatly drops his weapons and rushes into the lab. Raph clenches his harder as Leo puts his away.

"What happened to you?" Leo asks. I shake my head because my voice is gone. "I'll get you some tea." He says softly.

Raph shakes his head as Mikey leads me to the couch. "Are they coming?" I shake my head. He reculently drops his sai.

"The Kraang?"He asks. I shake my head. "Foot?" I shake again. "Who?" He roars.

I shrink back into the chair. "A h-h-uman guy." He tenses and kicks at the dummy in the corner.

"April, I promise you, he will be punished." He growls, before heading off to the training room.

I shiver in my soaked, barely there clothes until Leo returnes with a hot cup of green tea. I take it gratefully and sip it until Donnie comes out with a medical kit.

He wipes off the blood and filth until my cuts are visable. He bandages each one carefully and sew the larger ones with caution. When he gets to my face, he frowns before setting to work. After he is done, I get in the shower and change into the spare outfit I learned to keep here.

When all is well and I am once again calm, Donnie begins to ask questions.

"Where did it happen?"

"In an alley on the way here."

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't see."

"What happened?" This question stops me and I can't look him in the eye.

"I can't tell you." Tears begin to fall as I remember what he did. I can still feel each touch. Donnie lifts my chin up with one finger and makes me look at him.

"You can tell me anything." He says, and I know it's true.

My cheeks flush red as I begin," I was walking here when he...attacked me." I start to sob.

"He did what? I have to know exactly so I can help." I nod as I catch my breath.

"He..violated me. Then he told me I would always be his. No one will want me now." I hide my face in my arms. I feel sore all over and I just want to be clean, bt no matter how many times I had scrubbed, I still felt dirty.

The room was silent as they digested what I said. I heard a loud thump and looked up to see Raph leaving.

"It's okay April. Just sleep. I'll fix this by tommorow." He said before patting me on the back. I laid down on the couch, too tired to move, and fell into a land of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since April had been raped. She was still broken. April refused to walk anywhere alone and avoided any males that she did not know. She had panic attacks daily and became oddly, afraid of the dark.

I hated watching her like this. She was slowly wasting away, turning into a shell of herself.

April walked in the lair clutching Casey's arm like it was a lifeline. After he deposited her on the couch, she scooted closer to Donnie until they were almost touching. He smiled, then frowned. Normally he'd be happy that they were touching, but after the accident something changed. He realised that her touches meant nothing; they were just her way of seeking security.

Casey walked back over and threw me a beer. I chugged a bit of it, waiting for the buzz to kick in.

April shivered.

Casey leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't think she's getting better." She turned to look at us.

"Casey, you shouldn't say that stuff in front of her." I whispered back. He shrugged.

"Look, I'm just saying. She needs help. She's broken and trashed." I hit him behind the head, making his beer splash. April was still looking at us and I knew that she had heard our conversation.

Ashamed, I turned away and ignored her stares. I ignored her footsteps as she walked somewhere in the lair. I would've continued ignoring her if I had not heard the unmistakeable sound of metal on concrete, growing fainter by the second. I looked over at my brothers. They had not heard any of this.

I stood up and quietly followed her to the training room. I slid the door open silently and she did not turn. In her hand was a small tanto and she held it over her wrist. Right above her artiries. One cut and she'd be dead. I carefully walked up behind her and reached for the tanto. Suddenly, she turned and the blade was on her neck.

"Go away Raph," She said through the tears.

"No. You need to give me that sword. Violence is not the answer." Even to me that sounded corny.

She laughed bitterly. "Really? Coming from you? No one wants me. He was right. I'm broken merchandise. No one wants me." She repeated.

"Yes they do. I do. I love you and Donnie loves you and so does everyone else. Please April. Don't do this. You might be broken, but so am I." I begged.

April collapsed to her knees and dropped the tanto. I rushed over to her and kicked it away. I enveloped her in a hug and rocked her as she sobbed on my shoulder.

I had a feeling about today. Maybe today she'll get better.


End file.
